fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Salt and Pepper
|-|Salt= |-|Pepper= |-|Spice= Summary Salt and Pepper Are two Siblings that are connected by a Divine chain that binds them to each other,Salt and Pepper can move on their own individually up to 15 Km with out side effects but any further will make them feel sick and at worst cause them to die. Salt Salt is the brains of the duo,the one who plans their strategies when it comes to combat,Salt is extremely intelligent capable of hacking the most secure codes and even creating nuclear warheads with just homemade appliances,Despite being a good fighter Salt is nowhere near as powerful as his younger sister. Pepper Pepper isn't nearly as smart as her older brother but what she lacks in smarts she makes up for it in strength,Pepper is not only a capable fighter knowing 5 different martial arts but also a natural when it comes to weapons,being able to pick up pretty much any weapon and using it at maximum efficiency. Spice Spice is the being that is created when the two siblings fuse when the battle pushes them far enough,Spice incorporates both of the siblings strengths,becoming a Gifted and Intellectual fighter with immense strength and overflowing energy that even rivals Guardian Angels. Personality *'Salt:' Salt is extremely stoic and selfish and uses his sister's ignorance to further his own personal goals.Despite this he does truly care for his sister. *'Pepper: '''Pepper is very friendly often hugging or glomping random strangers and will often see the bright side even in the most dire situations similar to Candy Sugar, however she is extremely naive and can be easily manipulated *'Spice:' Spice retains Pepper's friendly charm but with the mischievous mindset of Salt and speaks to herself in the third person. Backstory (Work in progress) Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''8-A'| 7-C| 7-B Name: Salt/Pepper Origin: The World that Betrayed us Gender: Male/Female/Genderless Age: Salt 13/ Pepper 12 Classification: Human/Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses,Force field creation,Martial artist Attack Potency: ' ' Multi-City Block Level(Salt is Capable of holding his own against Military grade Mecha's)|'Town Level' (Pepper is capable of outputting 93 kilotons of force)| City Level (Capable of matching Clementine Cloverloth in combat. Speed: Massively Hypersonic + (Capable of Keeping up Hiroko White) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class| Town Class| City Class Durability: Multi-City Block| Town Level| City Level Stamina: Fairly high (can fight for Hours nonstop) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius as Salt, Average as Pepper, Genius as Spice Weaknesses: If the siblings are separated for to long or to far they will grow weaker, destroying their linked chain will result in an instant death for both of them,Spice has a time limit of a an hour. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shield: Salt creates a force field capable of deflecting high speed projectiles such as energy blasts or bullets * Fuse: Salt and Pepper can fuse to create Spice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fusions Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:The World That Betrayed us Characters